scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The creepy case of the Comic Book Caper
Mystery Log Entry #4 Dear Mystery Log It all started on June 16th, the night of the biggest event of the year. The first annual Coolsville Comic Book Convention, a weekend long event that was almost as big as the International Superman Expo and even the big comic convention in San Diego, Comic-Con. And Scooby, Shaggy and I were looking forward to it for a long time. Especially Scoob and Shaggy because they were ready to get a very special comic that their friend Selma had saved for them. A book that Shaggy was willing to spend $25 bucks, or even $50, if he had it, on. The first edition of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt, Shaggy and Scoob's favorite superheroes. That comic was a rarity because there are only three left in the whole world. Personally, I'm an admirer of some of the DC or Marvel heroes like Superman, Batman, etc. But even I have to admit that Commander Cool is a pretty interesting comic character. As we went to show our friends, who were also at the convention, we ran into trouble. A big warty pile of trouble named Dr. Croaker, the very villain in the comic Shaggy bought. But as soon as we met the gang, they didn't believe Shaggy when he told them. I also thought something was amiss, reminding him that some people will wear costumes to conventions like this particular one. Suddenly, a giant walking eyeball, known as The Eyeball Monster, jumped out and gave both Scooby and Shaggy a nasty scare. However, it was revealed to be none other than Red Herring in a costume, just like when he scared them and me when we were hunting for the Green Glob Ghoul. We then saw Red return to his work, only to get laughed at and carted away by a security guard. So I suggested that we warn some of the comic vendors that there was a thief about, and Selma's booth was one of the stops we made. Right next door, we spotted a booth run by Mr. Cashmore, who was only in the comic business for the money. With a name like Cashmore you'd think he'd like to haggle customers for their money, and you'd be right, because we saw him refuse to give a kid who paid $10 dollars for a comic his $2 dollars in change, claiming it's a handling charge. Selma then revealed her history with Shaggy, saying that he's been her best customer, since he was buying comics from her since he was little. She also revealed that she had a copy of the first edition of Commander Cool that she was saving for herself. As soon as Mr. Cashmore walked off to count his money, Scooby and Shaggy sat down for some super sandwiches for lunch. But wouldn't you know it, Dr. Croaker showed up again. Fred thought it was Red, but he was wrong. The warty baddy then devoured the Commander Cool comic Selma was saving! Once he turned his attention to Shaggy and Scoob, they split faster than Superman when he hears a cry for help. I was out of sight of Dr. Croaker, but I wasn't to far to hear Velma say that fateful word... Jinkies. As she explained what she discovered to me, Shaggy and Scoob managed to evade old fly-breath by using his Commander Cool Bouncy Boots. Once they got down from their perch, Scooby and Shaggy headed over to the booth where Commander Cool creator, Wendell McWendel, was signing autographs. We found the two in some goofy disguises, and Shaggy said they were wearing them so that Dr. Croaker wouldn't find them and steal their rare comic. I have to admit, I'd do the same if I got my hands on a copy of Action Comics #1, the comic debut of Superman. Freddie then told them that we were on the case, but Shaggy and Scooby just wanted their copy autographed so that they could leave. However, as Shaggy and Scooby talked with Mr. McWendel, he revealed something that I'll mention later, but let's just say it's another Jinkies moment. Mr. McWendel, when asked by Shaggy, revealed that he came up with Commander Cool by basing him on himself. (I heard of animators doing this sorta thing in animated movies but that takes the cake.) Mr. McWendel then revealed that both Shaggy and his copies of Commander Cool Issue 1 are the only two left. Suspicious how he learned of what transpired, isn't it? However, the rest of the visitors overheard this and started voicing how much money they would pay for the final first edition. As for Scoob and Shaggy, they headed straight for the door, but Velma predicted that they'd be back. And sure enough, she was right because they ran into Dr. Croaker again. But this time, instead of narrowly escaping, Shaggy and Scooby failed to protect their precious cargo. This prompted them to duck into a broom closet, and become Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt. As for myself, I headed for the bathroom and changed into the identity of my favorite super hero and the world's greatest detective. The one and only, Batman. After using the old feather laughter technique, all three of us managed to grab the comic and run away with it. And as soon as we ran past Velma and the others, they followed suit when they saw who was after us. After a chase that led us through the screening of the world famous King Kong vs Godzilla movie, we finally lost him. However, Scooby soon picked up a scent. But it wasn't a good one, Dr. Croaker was hiding in a dumpster and snatched Shaggy's comic faster than Batman can throw a batarang. This was the final straw, so Scoob and Shaggy rounded up everyone in the building and began interrogating them, obviously leaving me and the other detectives out of the question. He even questioned someone who I thought was mighty shady, Mr. Cashmore. After the failed interrogation, we decided, at Velma's suggestion, to follow Mr. Cashmore, because I felt that there was more to him than met the eye. We followed him to his booth and then to the parking garage. He had a comic with him, and he stashed it inside, with a bunch of other comics. Meanwhile, Mr. McWendel finally gave in and decided to sell his copy of the first issue of Commander Cool. We told him we'd guard his book until he returned with the key, which he left in his hotel room. But as we guarded the book, guess who came back again? Dr. Croaker just couldn't resist snatching the final copy of Commander Cool issue 1. He scared off most of the guests, save for me and the gang. Croaker lost the comic to Scoob, and decided to split. However, Velma had a plan in mind. She poured some orange juice on the floor and allowed Croaker to escape. But he left a trail of prints behind, meaning that we could track him! The prints led to a dumpster, where Scooby found some stilts with feet that were the same shape as the prints. Velma then explained her plan. Step 1 was tempting Croaker out of hiding by auctioning off "another copy" of Commander Cool issue 1, one that Shaggy "bought way back when he was in kindergarten", but he forgot about it until then. Daphne explained this to Mr. McWendel, who recently returned, and he was surprised. The bait was too tempting, and boy did Croaker show up. It seemd like Dr. Croaker would escape, but he only got himself into a rather sticky situation because that comic was actually... a bubble gum bomb! Who do you think Dr. Croaker is? I had a hunch it was Mr. Cashmore, at first, but let's review the clues. Clue #1: The item of interest. If Dr. Croaker hated Commander Cool comics so much, why was he stealing only first editions? You'd think he'd steal all of the comics featuring Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt. Clue #2: The conversation. Unless he had super hearing like Superman, how did Mr. McWendel know that Shaggy bought a copy of the first edition of Commander Cool? Clue #3: The trashed evidence. Why would the thief need stilts? Simple, for height reasons. Whoever was under the mask, was of short stature. Meaning that in order to pull this off, they would need to look taller. Catching on? The second clue should have been a helpful one for you. The crook was the one person who was never around when the comic thieveries were committed and the same person who heard that Shaggy bought of copy of Commander Cool #1, the creator of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt himself, Wendell McWendel! The motive, so that his copy of Commander Cool #1 would be the only one in existance. But thanks to us super duper super sleuths, we managed to stop this greedy man's evil plan before it could be completed. But there was one thing left to do, we questioned Mr. Cashmore about the comics we found in his car, and he came clean. He actually likes comic books, even though he's 55. But before we could celebrate another closed case, we managed to get Red Herring into a sticky situation as well, on account of the fact that he swiped a comic that was loaded with a bubble gum bomb, likely a spare that Velma had. That just proves that trouble makers don't stand a chance against the pup named Scooby-Doo and his friends in the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. Category:Blog posts